killer dream
by Fujimoto Miharu
Summary: gomenasai...gk bisa bikin summary...masih pemula...jadi langsung di baca aja...


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warming : Semua ada disini**

**Pairing : H. Neji & H. Hinata  
**

**Don't like don't ride...**

**happy reading**

* * *

**" Killer Dream"**

" Hinata tidur, sudah malam !", teriak seorang ibu yang tengah memergoki anak pertamanya ini belum tidur. " Ia bu", jawab anak itu dengan meletakan buku yang sedari tadi di bacanya ke atas meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ibu Hinata terus melihat anaknya bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Setelah Hinata berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis ungunya, ibunya keluar dan mengucapkan " Konbawasumi ogozaimasu hime-chan". Hinata setengah senang dan setengah jengkel mendengar kata HIME. Entah mengapa Hinata tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan HIME. Tanpa berfikir panjang Hinata langsung menutup mata untuk tidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

(HINATA POV)

Aku perlahan membuka mataku. Rasanya berat tapi harus kulakukan. Aku menggeliat di atas kasur untuk melonggarkan otot-ototku yang kaku. Langsung saja aku bangun dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku melepas baju tidurku dengan malas dan memuutar kran shower yang berada tak jauh di depanku. Tiba-tiba air yang sangat dingin mengguyur badanku. Mataku yang masih setengah terbuka langsung terbuka dan dengan cepat ku matikan kran showernya. Aku salah memutar kran. Aku merasa seperti keledai bodoh. Dengan cepat aku memutar kran air panas. Dan untunglah air panas yang mengguyur badanku

(HINATA END POV)

Hinata langsung ke ruang makan yang sudah duhini oleh Ayah, ibu, adik, dan kakak sepupunya. " Oyaho tou-san, kaa-san, Hanabi-chan, dan Neji-nii", sapa Hinata dengan senyuman hangat yang biasa di munculkannya tiap pagi. " Ohayo Hinata-chan", Jawab Neji. Hinata lekas duduk di tempat biasanya, di sebelah Neji. Keramaian keluarga Hyuuga ini mulai terjadi selagi menunggu sarapan dihidangkan. Hinata hanya mendengar ocehan keluarganya ini. Ya…karena Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Kalaupun iya mau berbicara pasti ayahnya sudah menceramainya supaya untuk bangun lebih pagi. Ibunya menyuruhnya lebih sering keluar rumah dan menjumpai sinar matahari, karena kulitnya pucat, adiknya mengomeli Hinata supaya lebih berani. Sedangkan Neji terus menjaga Hinata seperti watchdog. Dan semua itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan kata "baiklah".

Tak lama setelah itu ada dua pelayan datang dengan membawa makanan yang ada di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Hinata masih bingung dengan dua pelayan ini. Mengapa yang makan hanya 5 orang, tetapi seperti member makan orang 10.

Selesai makan, Hinata dan kedua saudaranya lekas berpamitan dan berangkat ke sekolah, SMA Konoha Gakuen.

Di sekolah…

Turun dari mobil Volvo silver, Neji dengan cepat membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. " Silahkan…", kata Neji dengan santai. " T-tidak perlu berlebihan, N-Neji-nii", jawab Hinata dengan menundukan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Untung saja rambut indigo panjang Hinata dapat menutup sebagian wajahnya. Beda dengan Hanabi," Neji-nii, kenapa Hinata-chan terus yang dibukakan pintu. Kenapa aku tidak ?", gerutunya yang tidak mau keluar dari mobil, yang terus duduk di kursi belakang dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dadanya. " Aku bukan sopir Hanabi", jawab Neji sambil merangkul Hinata seperti biasa. Hinata dan Neji menunggu Hanabi yang masih menggerutu di dalam mobil." Kau mau keluar tak?, atau ku kunci kau didalamnya", jawabnya dengan santai dan memegang remot mobil." TUNGGU!", jerit Hanabi. Hanabi langsung keluar dan membanting pintu mobil.

Cuit Cuit

Neji dan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hanabi setiap mau masuk sekolah.

Di loker sekolah

Hinata mengambil buku pelajarannya hari ini dan memeulkanya di dadanya. Hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Hanabi. Tetapi beda dengan Neji, ia memasukan buku miliknya dan dimasukan ke dalam tasnya. Dan ia merebut buku Hinata." Biar kubawakan", kata Neji dengan senyuman yang jarang diwujudkannya dan dibalas dengan wajah merah Hinata plus Hanabi yang mwmunculkan wajah cemberut. Hal itu sudah rutin dilakukan setiap mau masuk ke kelas.

Saat perjalanan, seperti biasa Hanabi terus memprotes Neji karena iri. Jelas saja iri, Hinata diperlakukan seperti majikan, sedangkan Hanabi hanya dianggap adik biasa. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ocehan kedua saudaranya ini.

Sampai di perempatan lorong kela, Neji berkata," Hanabi aku mengantar Hime-chan dulu, kau pergi kekelasmu sendiri. Kelasmu kan dekat dari sini". Blush. Hinata langsung meremas tangan Neji meskipun tak terasa sakit oleh Neji. Hanabi langsung menghetamkan kakinya dan langsung membalikan badannya dengan cepat. Pertanda Hanabi marah. Neji langsung tersenyum kepada Hinata dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas Hinata.

Diperjalan hanya keheningan yang muncul. Sampai Hinata berkata," N-neji-nii, kenapa k-kau selalu m-memperlakukanku seperti i-itu?, k-kasihan Hanabi". Hinata selalu merasa gugup saat berbicara kepada setiap orang. Meskipun orang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

" Tak apa-apakan?", Neji malah balik tanya.

" I-iya, tetapi t-terlalu b-berlebihan", jawab Hinata dengan takut menyinggung perasaan Neji

Neji tidak membalasnya, tetapi malah berhenti berjalan. Hinata bingung dengang perlakuan Neji.

" Kau tidak masuk kelas?", tanya Neji dengan menyodorkan buku paket Hinata kepada Hinata.

" Eh?!, b-baiklah. A-arigathoo", jawab Hinata dengan membungkukkan diri.

" Selamat belajar…Hime-chan", jawab Neji sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata dan langsung berlari kekelasnya. Memang tak jauh kelas Hinata dan Neji. Beda dengan kelasnya Hanabi yang jauh. Dari kelas X-2 kelas Hanabi,melewati 7 ruangan baru XI-1 kelas Hinata, dan XII-1 kelas Neji. Yasudahlah…

(HINATA POV)

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kelasku. Aku memandangi kelasku untuk mencari bangku di bagian belakang. Tetapi kali ini aku sudah kehabisan tempat duduk. Yang tersisa hanya satu. Di paling di depan. Dan yang paling buruk…di barisan anak laki. Rasanya seperti masuk neraka. Dengan menunduk aku menyebrangi kelas. Aku yakin mereka pasti melihatiku dan membicarakanku. Aku pasti tahu karena mereka menunjuk ke arahku dan berbisik. Aku harus kuat, apa jadinya kalau aku pingsan di tengah kelas. Sampai di bangkuku, aku langsung mengambil tisu, karena keringat dinginku sudah mengucur deras.

Tetapi ada satu yang kurang dari mereka. Ada satu yang belum masuk. Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun orangnya cool, tapi sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Tampangnya saja keren, berambut emo berwarna kelam. Tapi Naruto teman dekat Sasuke yang berambut kuning bermodel durian itu mengatakan rambut Sasuke pantat ayam.

Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua tugas sudah terselesaikan. Belajar, rasanya malas. Terpaksa aku diam menjadi batu saja. Aku memikirkan kalau saja waktu mundur, aku tidak akan membuat diriku menjadi seperti ini.

Flash back

Kringgg…

Aku merasa keluar dari penjara yang sesak saat Azuma sensei masuk.

" Oyaho", sapa Azuma sensei

"Ohayo sensei", jawab murid-murid

"mari kita mulai pelajaran. Buka buku kalian pada halaman 76. Kalian perhatikan dialogue antara kedua orang tersebut. Setelah itu kalian praktikan, ada bertama?" jelas Azuma sensei

Tiba- tiba teman sebangkuku, Ten Ten mengangkat tangan.

" Ya?" tanya Azuma sensei kepada Ten Ten dan menghampirinya

" Apa kita harus menanyai semua teman kami dan mengggunakan bahasa Inggris?", Tanya Ten Ten dengan wajah yang semangat.

" ya!, kalian harus me-riview semua teman kalian. Saya akan meninggalkan kalian karena saya harus bertemu dengan kepala sekolah. Jangan ramai. Shino kau sebagai ketua kelas jaga teman-temanmu supaya jangan ada yang ramai. Dan Kiba, sekali kau bawa Akamaru_" kata Azuma sensei yang disela Kiba.

" Baik sensei, gomenasai. Jangan katakana hal itu. Itu membuatku merinding", sahut Kiba.

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu. Nanti bukunya dikumpulkan di Shino. Sayonara" jawab Azuma sensei dengan berjalan keluar kearah pintu tanpa jawaban dari teman-teman.

Rasanya tidak masuk ke dalam penjara, tetapi liang lahap. Aku harus bagaimana, aku harus berani.

" Emmm, excusme. I has question for you. Can you …emmm…aaa. Hinata aku tidak terlalu bisa memakai bahasa Inggris, tak apa-apakan jika aku tidak menggunakan bahasa inggris?" tanya Ten Ten dengan wajah bingung yang aneh.

" T-tentu" jawabku

" Baiklah, Hinata kau ke sekolah bersama siapa?, naik apa?, berangkat pukul berapa?, jarak rumahmu menuju sekolah berapa Kilo?dan berapa menit?" tanya Tenten yang seperti di kejar kereta. Tidak ada titik koma. Aku hanya melongo melihatnya.

"A-aku kemari b-bersama kakak s-sepupuku dan a-adikku. Naik m-mobil, berangkat p-pukul 06.05, j-jarak rumahku k-kemari kira-k-kira 3 KM, dan k-kurang lebih 5 m-menit. S-sekarang bolehkan a-aku bertanya dengan p-pertanyaan yang s-sama denganmu?" jamabku dengan hati-hati takut kalau Tenten tidak bisa mengikuti.

" Boleh, jawabannya hampir sama denganmu, bedanya aku kemari sendirian dan naik motor. Arigatoo", jawab Tenten yang langsung kucatat. Tenten memang berbeda tentang kendaraan. Terkadang ia naik motor, skeatboard, spatu roda dan masih banyak yang lain.

Sekarang aku harus bertanya pada 37 murid.

Akhirnya semua anak perempuan yang ada di kelasku sudah kutanayi. Tinggal anak laki yang belum. Rasanya aku tidak mau tapi ini demi nilai. Aku mulai dari Shino, karena dia jarang berkata dan rasanya dia tak mungkin pernah membicarakanku.

Selesai dengan Shino, aku lanjut dengan Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock lee, Kiba, teman –teman yang lain dahulu saja. Karena orang orang tersebut tidak berbahaya bagiku.

Selesai sudah menanyai mereka. Sekarang Gaara dahulu, karena dari ketiga penjahat di kelas, dia yang paling diam rasanya tidak terlalu bahaya.

Lumayan lama berbicara dengan Gaara. Dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan lamban, tetapi jika aku yang melakukannya dia akan membentakku. Sungguh aneh tapi nyata. Tak tahu angin apa yang menerpa Gaara, ia menyarankan untuk bertanya kepada Sasuke dahulu.

Saat aku berjalan menuju bangku Sasuke, Gaara berteriak," HEI! LIHATLAH SI HYUUGA INI !"

Kakiku dejeglang Gaara dan aku terjatuh ke punggung Sasuke. Apa maksud Gaara ini. Apa ini rencana anehnya. Sungguh tak berpri kemanusiaan. Aku langsung bangun dan berbalik menuju bangkuku. Aku berfikir untuk melihat milik Tenten. Hanya Tenten yang mau membantuku. Tapi, saat aku berjalan tanganku ditarik Sasuke dan ia mengambil bukuku. Jangan ambil bukuku. Aku mengadahkan tanganku yang berate untuk mengembalikan bukuku. Tetapi Sasuke malah menulis sesuatu yang ada di bukuku. Sasuke menulis dengan cepat dan mengembalikan bukuku." A-a-arigatoo",jawabku sambil menunduk dan langsung pergi ke bangkuku.

Aku membuka bukuku dan aku sudah menebak kalau Sasuke akan menulis tulisan aneh. Tapi saat aku membuka bukuku, ternyata dia menuliskan datanya dengan Naruto. Aku sangat bersyukur kalau aku tidak bertanya kepada Naruto, karena jika aku bertanya kepadanya dia akan menyampaikan berita buruk tentangku ke seluruh kelas. Tapi aku sudah tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan teman-teman saat aku jatuh ke punggung Sasuke.

Beberapa buntalan kertas yang jatuh ke mejaku. Dan saat kubuka semua hampir menuliskan " HINATA BAKA". Aku sangat malu dan marah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Flash back

Yasudahlah…

Tak lama Tenten datang. Dan bertepatan juga ada bel tanda berita bunyi

" Diberitahukan kepada seluruh siswa. Jikalau hari ini seluruh guru sedang ada rapat. Diharap kalian jangan ramai. Terima kasih".

"YEEIII!", sorak seluruh temanku.

Sekarang aku bingun harus melakukan apa. Sudah hampir 3 jam aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku dan Tenten diam didalam keheningan. Tapi tiba-tiba Tenten memecah keheningan

"Hinata, apa kau tidak bosan kalau diam saja?", tanya Tenten dengan wajah kacau

"S-sebenarnya bosan, t-tapi aku l-lebih memilih untuk b-begini saja. Kalau k-kau ingin b-bermain dengan temen-t-teman k-kau pergi s-saja",jawabku yang tak kalah lesu dengan Tenten. Tenten hanya tersenyum dan langsung pergi ke tempat dimana semua anak bermain. Aku rasa semuanya sedang bermain kartu UNO.

(HINATA AND POV)

Semua anak sedang sibuk denga kepentingannya sendiri. Ada yang bermai UNO, catur, monopoli, bahkan kucing-kucingan. Beda dengan Hinata yang lebih suka berdiam diri.

Gaara, Sasuke, dan Naruto yang sedari tadi sedang kejar-kejaran itu diperhatikan Hinata. Terkadang Hinata tertawa melihat kelakuan teman atau manusiau buas itu lucu. Seperti jika mereka tersandung tali sepatu mereka, jatuh, dan masih banyak lagi.

Disaat mereka bertiga masih asik bermain, Sasuke berkata dengan nafas yang tidak aturan," Aku keluar dari permainan, aku lelah".

Ternyata bocah seperti Sasuke bisa lelah jika bermain permainan seperti anak kecil itu. Hinata mencoba meilhat keadaan di belakang. Hinata kaget melihat kelasnya seperti kapal pecah. Semua bangku yang ada di tengah d pinggirkan hanya untuk bermain monopoli. Sungguh aneh. Hinata melihat ada 1 pasang bangku yang dempet dengan bangkuya.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke melompat dan duduk di sebalah Hinata. Jantung Hinata nyaris copot melihat Sasuke yang sudah berada di sebelahnya yang terlihat kacau dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Tanpa disadari, dari tadi mata lavender Hinata sudah mengawasi Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya mata onyx Sasuke menatap mata Hinata yang membuat wajah Hinata menjadi semerah tomat. Dan Sasuke menyengir melihat perilaku Hinata.

" Apakah itu kebiasaanmu, Hinata?", tanya Sasuke yang membuat Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

" M-mungkin begitu", jawab Hinata dengan sangat malu dan pastinya gugup

" Mengapa kau bisa sangat malu jika bertemu dengan seseorang?", tanya Sasuke yang membuat Hinata makin gugup.

" E-entahlah, s-sekarang kau t-telah membuatku g-gugup", jawabku dengan jujur meskipun awalnya aku tidak mau mengatakannya.

" Tidak perlu segugup itu, santai dan relaks", sahut Sasuke yang sudah memutar posisi duduknya atau mengahapku

" Baik. Kalau a-aku boleh t-tau, kenapa teman-t-temanmu sering m-membuatku t-takut?", tanya Hinata dengan lirih tapi penasaraan.

" Itu karena kau selalu memasang wajah tomatmu sadako"

" Eh?! Sadako?"

" Ia. Kau mirip sadako. Kulitmu pucat seperti mayat. Itu juga mengapa kau sering di ejek. Dan kau juga sangat pemalu"

" Jadi b-begitu. Tetapi k-kenapa kau j-jarang ikut-ikut s-seperti mereka?"

" Itu seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai kerjaan"

Agak lama Hinata Dan Sasuke berbincang-bincang. Hinata sudah agak ringan berbicara dengan Sasuke, tetapi masih sedikit takut. Tapi Sakura menghentikan pembicaraan Sasuke dan Hinata.

" Hei! Sadako! Awas kakimu!", jerit Sakura yang tidak bisa ditanggapi oleh Hinata

" Ouch!", rintih Hinata, karena kakinya sobek. Sakura mendorong bangku dengan kencang yang membuat kaki Hinata terjepit bangku dan sobek. Banyak darah yang keluar dari kakinya.

" Kau tak apa kan Hinata?", tanya Sakura dengan santai seperti orang yang tidak punya dosa.

" Apanya yang tak apa, ini kaki sobek!jidat lebar!", jerit Hinata dalam hati yang tidak mungkin ia terapkan.

" Itu hanya luka kecil. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Gomenasai sadako", sahut Sakura yang sepertinya meledek Hinata.

" T-tolong…T-tolong…" rintih Hinata yang menahan air mata dan dengan tangan yang memegangi betis yang berdarah terus.

" Kenapa kau tidak meminta tolong padaku, orang yang posisinya lebih dekat dari pada siapapun", sahut Sasuke.

" G-gomenasai. Sasuke-kun a-aku minta t-tolong untuk m-mengantarku ke UKS", lirih Hinata dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir di pipi putihnya.

" Hn", jawab Sasuke yang singkat padat dan jelas.

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan melingkarkannya ke belakang lehernya. Bisa di bilang membopong Hinata. Hinata terkejut dengan tingkah laku si Uchiha ini. Tapi tadi Hinata yang meminta tolong kepada Sasuke, jadi tidak perlu sekaget ini. Dengan langkah dingklang dan kesunyian mereka berdua ke UKS.

Sampai di UKS, Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata ke kasur pasien, karena Sasuke pasti tahu ini memerlukan banyak waktu. Sasuke lekas mengambil bell yang ada di UKS yang berfungsi untuk memanggil penjaga UKS, Shizune sensei.

Sambil menunggu Shizune sensei, Sasuke melihati kaki Hinata yang penuh dengan darah segar. Kaus kaki putih Hinata sudah berubah menjadi merah. Sasuke secara tiba-tiba mendekati Hinata dan melepas kedua sepatunya yang membuat Hinata bersuara.

" Sasuke-kun t-tidak perlu m-melakuan hal t-tersebut" pinta Hinata yang tidak dihiraukannya. Sasuke sekarang mulai melepaskan kaus kaki Hinata dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang disediakan UKS.

" S-sa-", kata Hinata yang tercekat oleh suara geseran pintu.

" Siapa yang terluka?", tanya Anko sensei

" S-saya sensei. Hyuuga H-Hinata"

" Biar kupriksa kakimu yang berdarah itu"

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Anko sensei tiba-tiba memanggil Sasuke dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat perasaan buruk Hinata muncul. Setelah itu Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Hinata dan Anko sensei mengambil lap dan sebuah botol yang tidak diketahui isinya. Tiba-tiba Anko sensei mengolesi handuk yang sudah di teteskan air botol tersebut.

" KYYYAAAAAA!",jerit Hinata

Rasanya pasti perih. Tapi ini supaya lukanya steril dari kuman yang menempel. Hinata memberontak tetapi sudah di pegangi oleh Sasuke. Hinata sampai meneteskan air mata yang cukup deras.

Setelah itu, Hinata berhenti menjerit, tetapi bajunya seperti disiram air. Rambutnya yang acak-acakkan membuatnya seperti orang melahirkan. Tiba-tiba Shizune sensei mengeluarkan bom asap dan berubah menjadi dokter yang terkenal. Beda dengan sikap yang sebenarnya. Setelah itu Shizune sensei langsung menyuntikkan obat penenang kepada Hinata dan langsung berfungsi.

2 jam kemudian…..

Hinata tersa ada yangmenepuk pipinya dengan perlahan. Dan itu membuatnya terbangun. Ia mengeliat sedikit dan berkata," Oouucchh". Hinata baru ingat kalau kakinya barusan dijahit.

" Ayo kembali ke kelas, apa kau mau tidur di sini terus", tanya Sasuke dengan santai

" Eh?!b-berapa lama a-aku tertidur?", tanya Hinata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Hmm, kurang lebih 2 jam. Ya….begitulah", jawab Sasuke dengan wajah sok berfikir

"T-tapi, m-maukah kau … emmm", pinta Hinata tetapi yang belum terselesaikan karena malu

" Tentu saja. Apakah aku setega itu membiarkan teman yang kakinya dijahit dibiarkan berjalan dengan kesakitam?", tanya Sasuke sambil meyodorkan tangannya.

Hinata hanya menangguk dan menyerahkan tangannya yang mungil ke tangan Sasuke yang kekar itu. " Tangan Sasuke kekar ternyata",guman Hinata.

Selama diperjalanan menuju kelas hanya ada kecanggungan. Sampai ada satu anak menghampiri dan menganggukan kepalanya." Hinata, ini anak kakinya terluka dan aku yang mengurusinya", jawab Sasuke tanpa menunggu pertanyaan temannya ini." Sasuke, aku minta nomor hpmu ya?", tanya teman Sasuke sambil menyodorkan hpnya. Sasuke mengambil hp temannya dan jempolnya bergerak degan cepat. Setelah selesai menegtik nomor hpnya, teman Sasuke yang berambut kuning panjang itu hanya mengangguk kepala, tersenyum dan lekas pergi. Keheninganpun terjadi lagi. Perjalanan dari kelas menuju UKS terasa sangat panjang karena kejeningan mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang mau menghancurkan keheningan mereka. Hinata tak pandai dalam memulai pembicaraa. Jika Sasuke ia tak seberapa peduli dengan keheningan. Tapi Hinata berhasil memecahkan keheningan tersebut

" Emmm, S-sasuke-kun ?"

" Hn", jawab Sasuke dengan singkat

" A-apa kau t-tidak keberatan m-menggedongku?", tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati

" Tidak, beratmu ringan. Berapa beratmu ?", jawab Sasuke dan diakhiri dengan pertanyaan pertamanya

" 40"

" Pantas saja ringan. Berapa tinggimu ?", tanya Sasuke seperti seorang dokter yang nge-cek pasasiennya

" 160. A-ada apa Sasuke-kun menanyaiku seperti itu?", tanya Hinata yang mulai bingung dengan kedua pertanyaan Sasuke. Baru dua belum seterusnya

" Seharusnya berat idealmu 50 KG", tutut Sasuke seperti seorang guru sekarang

" B-bagaimana kau t-tau seperti i-itu, Sasuke-kun?", tanya Hinata yang menundukan muka merah tomatnya

" Kau tidak perku memanggilku dengan sebutan –kun. Cukup SASUKE", jawab Sasuke dengan menekankan namanya, karena risih dipanggil seperti itu oleh Hinata.

" G-gomenasai"

" Hn. Gamppang saja menghitung seperti itu. Caranya tinggi badanmu dikurang 110. Simple kan ?"

" J-jadi begitu. K-kalalu boleh, b-berapa nomor h-hpmu ?", tanya Hinata yangtiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal tersebut

" Hn, mana hp-mu ?", minta Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke meberikannya dengan Cuma-cuma, beda dengan temannya Naruto dan Gaara yang pelit berbagi nomor hp. Langsung Hinata mengambil hp-nya yang ada di saku rok dan menyerahkan kepada Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menekan tombol hp Hinata dan mengembalikannya kepadanya.

" Sekarang aku minta nomor hp-mu juga Hinata", permintaan Sasuke yang membuat Hinata kaget.

"0xx-xxx-xxx-xxx", jawab Hinata dengan pelan dan masih dalam keadaan bingung.

" Hmmm. Apa kakimu masih terasa sakit?", tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang menghawatirkan.

" Tidak t-terlalu. Obat y-yang di berikan S-shizune sensei s-sepertinya b-bekerja. A-aku bisa b-berjalan sendiri", jawab Hinata sambil melepas pegangannya Sasuke. Hinata langsung berdiri tegak dan berjalan dengan hati-hati. Hinata sebenarnya masih terasa sakit, tapi ia tidak mau merepoti Sasuke.

" Apa kau yakin akan berjalan sendiri", tanya Sasuke yang mengikuti Hinata dari belakang

" T-tentu", jawab Hinata yakin meskipun dengan suara gemetar menahan sakit. Saat langkah berikutnya, kakinya ,makin terasa sakit dan kaki kirinya yang terluka tak mampu menahan berat Hinata yang membuatnya terjatuh. Tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke. Mata mereka sempat bertemu satu sama lain agak lama sampai Sasuke sadar ia telah melihati mata lavender Hinata.

" Kan sudah kukatakan", protes Sasuke yang menundukan wajahnya yang sudah nge-blush. Jika Hinata sudah semerah tomat dan sepanas api.

" Apa kau sakit Hinata, badanmu panas sekali", tanya Sasuke yang menghawatirkan tapi datar. Entah mengapa sikap Sasuke kepada Hinata sangat berlawanan.

" T-tidak, aku s-sehat-sehat s-saja.", jawab Hinata dengan senyuman yang ditunjukan kepada Sasuke untuk meyakinkannya

" B-baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu supaya kau sembuh", jawab Sasuke yang membuat jantung Hinata hampir copot dari posisinya. Apa Hinata sudah salah dengar. Sasuke sang teroris mau bernyanyi untuknya.

" Ehem. You are my friend aaa ano hino hino yume…ima demo mada wasuretenain desho….", nyanyi Sasuke

Hinata hampir mati saking kagetnya mendengar suara Sasuke yang amat keras. Mengapa Sasuke tahu lagu itu, itu kan lagu…dan kenapa suaranya sangat mirip dengan penyanyinya?, guman Hinata.

Suara Sasuke makin keras dan membuat telinga Hinata sakit. Dia menutup mata dan telingannya yang kiri dengan tangan kirinya dan telinga yang kanan di dempetkan ke tangan Sasuke yang menggedongnya. Suara itu seperti bukan suara Sasuke yang HInata ketehui. Sampai Hinata mencoba membuka matanya. Rasanya sangat berat dan seperti rasa kantuk yang berat. Hinata membuka matanya. Dan ia bukan melihat pemandangan sekolah yang beratap putih polos, tetapi beratap lavender atau warna favoritenya. Dan ada yang bergetar di telinganya. Hinata mencari asal bunyi tersebut. Tak lama ia mengambil benda yang berada di bawah bantal empuknya. Ia mencoba membuka mata pucatnya dengan lebih lebar. Dan didapatinya sebuah handphone putih touchscren miliknya. Alarmnya berbunyi dengan keras dan membangunkannya. Ternyata Hinata bermimpi. Mimpi yang Hinata alami seperti keajdian nyata.

Hinata langsung mematikan alarm hp nya dan lekas mandi.

Hinata masih membayang-bayangkan mimpi semalam. Sungguh seperti kenyataan. Sakit yang dirasakannya saja terasa. Sampai-sampai ia terus mengecek apakah kakinya dijahit atau tidak. Hanya saja kaki yang di dalam mimpinya dijahit sekarang memerah. Hanya mimpi saja sampai terasa sungguhan.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar Hinata ada yang mengetuk. Dan Hinata sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

" S-siapa disana?", jerit Hinata dari dalam kamar mandinya/ sambil mandi

" Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakakmu Hinata. Cepatlah kau tidak mau telat kan?", jawab Neji. Entah mengapa Hinata menjadi linglung begitu.

" I-ia tunggu s-sebentar" jawab Hinata terburu-buru yang tidak mau membuat kakak kesayangannya menunggunya.

Hinata langsung saja mandi dengan cepat dan langsung memakai baju seragamnya. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan dengan cepat ia terpeleset.

Bruak!. " Ouch!", rintih Hinata

Dengan cekatan Neji mendekati Hinata dari halaman kamar Hinata.

" Kau taka apa?", tanya Neji yang sangat menghawatirkan Hinata dan langsung membantu Hinata berjalan ke kursi di depan kasurnya.

" T-tentu. I-itu hanya t-terpeleset, tidak p-perlu sekawatir itu", jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum khasnya supaya Neji percaya kalau Hinata baik-baik saja.

Dengan cepat Neji melihati tubuh Hinata. Takut ada luka bekas ia terpeleset tadi. Darah segar meleleh dari kening Hinata dengan deras. Dan Neji menyipitkan matanya ke arah Hinata. Kedua pasang mata lavender mereka terus berpandangan. Dan tatapan Neji membuat Hinata takut. Hinata tertunduk takut melihat Neji .

" Apa ini yang kau katakana tak apa. Kepalamu berdarah. Itu menghawatirkanku Hinata. Jika kau gagar otak bagaimana?, kalau kau kehilangan darah bagaimana?", tanya Neji terus menerus yang membuat air mata Hinata turun melewati kedua pipinya yang lembut. Neji bingung harus berbuat apa. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sapu tangannya dan mangangkat dagu Hinata sampai mata mereka bertemu lagi. Hinata masih menangis karena takut dengan Neji bukan karena rasa sakit yang ada di kepalanya. " Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Maafkan aku aku sudah membentakmu. Tapi jika luka mu itu dikatuhui ayahmu, apa yang akan terjadi?. Kita harus membereskanya sekarang", tutur Neji dengan lembut dan menyapu air mata yang ada di pipinya.

" G-g-gomenasai", jawab singkat Hinata.

Dengan cepat Neji memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Hinata dan langsung mengunci pintu kamar Hinata. Neji memandangi kamar Hinata yang serba lavender ini. Sampai matanya berhenti pada kotak obat yang ada di ujung kamar Hinata. Sontak Neji mengambil kotak obat tersebut dan menghampiri Hinata.

Di dalam kamar, Hinata dan Neji sedang cemas. Sedangkan Hanabi enak-enakan bernyanyi-nyanyi di lorong kamar mansion Hyuua, sampai ia berhenti di dekat kamar kakak perempuannya. Hanabi mendengan suara rintihan Hinata. Bocah ini sebenarnya tidak ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di kamar Hinata dan langsung melanjutkan konsernya. Tapi ia mengurung niatnya dan ia mendekati kamar Hinata. Ia pasti tahu kalau kamar kakaknya ini pasti dikunci. Tapi itu semua tidak mengurungkan niatnya hanya dengan masalah tersebut. Untung ada kursi hias di dekat pintu kamar Hinata. Hanabi langsung mengangkat kursi hias tersebut dan langsung meletakan di depan kamar kakaknya.

Ia mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Hinata lewat fentilasi kamar. Hanabi tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, meskipun tak jelas apa yang sedang terjadi. Hanabi melihat Neji sedang memunggungi Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sedang merintih.

(HANABI POV)

Aku tak percaya apa yang sedang diilakukan oleh kedua kakakku ini. Neji-nii sedang memunggungi Hinata-chan. Dan Hinata-chan merintih. Aku terus milihati apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan. Apa mungkin mereka berciuman. Tapi tak mungkin. Neji-nii dan Hinata-chan yang kukenal bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tak mungkin aku tak percaya. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Membiarakannya atau melaporkan kepada tou-san. Aku tak boleh bertindak gegabah. Mungkin ini semua salah paham. Jika aku biarkan, nanti kejadian ini bisa terus berlanjut bahkan sampai kelewatan. Tapi kalau aku melapor pada tou-san maka Neji-nii dan Hinata-chan akan dimarahin. Kan kasihan meskipun mereka berdua sering membuatku kesal.

Kami-sama apa yang harus aku perbuat

Sekarang gerakan Neji-nii makin aneh. Aku harus masuk ke kamar Hinata-chan, bagaimanapun caranya.

(HANABI END POV)

Hanabi selalu bertindak gegabah jika dalam situasi seperti ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Hanabi mengembalikan kursi hias dan mengambil duplikat kunnci kamar neechannya ini dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

" APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN !", jerit Hanabi yang membuat kedua saudaranya ini sangat terkejut.

Dengan cepat Neji menarik Hanabi dan mengunci kamar Hinata lagi. Hanabi masih memberontak.

" Diamlah!", bentak Neji dengan perlahan

" T-tapi apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan", tanya Hanabi yang tertular firus gagap Hinata

" Kepala Hinata bocor dan aku sedang mengobatinya. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!. Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal segila itu !", jelas Neji yang pandangannya intens kepada Hinata.

" Jagi begitu. Maaf kalau begitu. Tapi kenapa Hinata-chan bisa seperti itu?", sekarang Hanabi mulai mencemaskan kakak perempuannya ini.

" Sudahlah Hanabi, tidak perlu sekawatir itu", ganti Hinata yang berbicara karena dia tidak mau membuat kedua orang terdekatnya khawatir.

" Bagaimana bisa aku tak khawatir jika kakakku terluka seperti itu", sahut Hanabi dengan nada tingginya

" Hei kecilkan suaramu. Benar. Kami berdua menghawatirkanmu, tapi kau sendiri-",ganti Neji yang bertutur

" S-sudahlah. Sekarang o-obati aku dan k-kalian a-akan tidak c-cemas", jelas Hinata yang risih dengan semua kecemasan mereka berdua. Tak lupa Hinata kembali tersenyum hangat yang dapat melelehkan sedikit kecemasan Neji dan Hanabi.

Dengan cepat Neji membersihkan luka Hinata dan Hanabi mengompres. Setelah itu langsung di perban oleh Neji. Dengan begitu lukanya pasti cepat sembuh.

" Selesai. Tapi bagaimana caranya supaya perbannya tidak terlihat?", tanya Hanabi

" Pakai topi saja", jawab Neji singkat dan ia mengambil topi sekolah seperti topi nahkoda Hinata yang berada di meja rias Hinata.

" Apa kau tidak pernah memakainya?", tanya Neji heran karena topi Hinata masih di plastic. Setahu Neji Hinata belum pernah membeli topi sejak kelas X sampai sekarang.

" B-belum. A-aku tidak suka m-memakai topi", jawab Hinata dengan menundukan kepala karena takut dengan Neji

" Hmmmmm, yasudahkah jangan diperdebatkan. Sekarang kau pakai saja dan bertingkahlah seperti biasa. Tapi tunggu dulu", deteksi Neji secara intens yang membuat Hinata dan Hanabi bingung

" Ada apa, Neji-nii?", tanya Hanabi yang sedaritadi diam

" Apa kau tidak tahu Hinata kita mau pergi ke mana?", tanya Neji dan hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepalanya.

" Kita mau berlibur, bukan sekolah. Dan kau Hinata, kau menggunakan baju seragam sekolah. Apa kau tidak sadar", jawab Neji dengan memegangi dahinya karena kedua adiknya ini tidak berfikir panjang.

Hinata sedang linglung pagi ini karena mimpi yang seperti kenyataan. Sampai-sampai ia lupa tujuannya pergi di liburan musim dingin. Ia dan kedua saudaranya ingin berlibur. Sekarang Hinata Nampak seperti orang bodoh.

" J-jadi begitu. G-gomenasai. A-aku ganti b-baju dulu", sahut Hinata sambil berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandinya.

Sebenarnya Hinata tak ingin ganti di kamar mandinya, berhubung ada kedua saudaranya. Apalagi Neji yang seharusnya keluar dari kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Neji dan Hanabi yang berisik langsung berhenti melihat Hinata yang keluar dari kamar mandinya.

" Hinata-chan kenapa kau menggunakan baju itu?", tanya Hanabi dengan bingung melihat kakak perempuannya ini menggenakan blazer dan celana kain. Seperti orang mau melamar pekerjaan.

" Sini ikut aku", sahut Hanabi yang kesal melihat kakak perempuannya memakai pakaian seperti itu

Sebelumnya Hanabi mendekat ke Neji dan memberikan syal yang dipakainya. Tapi Neji tak mengerti maksud dari Hanabi, tentu saja Neji tidak menerima syal Hanabi. Dengan kesal Hanabi mengikat syalnya ke kepala Neji tapt di bagian mata. Dengan ,maksud ia tak mau Neji melihat Hinata menggonta-ganti pakaiannya.

Dengan cepat Hinata membuka lemari Hinata dan mencari-cari baju yang teapt untuk digunakannya saat liburan musim dingin. Dress ungu lavender di bawah lutut di ambilnya dan di cocokkan ke badan Hinata. Cocok. Dengan cepat Hanabi membantu melepas baju seragam sekolah kakaknya dan memakaikan dress tadi. Seragam sailor yang di kenakan Hinata langsung dilempar Hanabi ke pangkuan Neji. Sekarang cari sepatu yang cocok. Di carinya di rak sepatu Hinata. Sepatu boot tinggi berwarna hitam ungu di pilihnya.

" Pakai ini dan jangan membantah. Cepat", paksa Hanabi.

Langsung Hinata memakai pakaian dan sepatu yang dipilihkan Hanabi. Gadis ini langsung memakai apa yag disuruh adik kecilnya yang bawel dengan cepat tanpa melihat dahulu. Selusin kancing depan langsung dimasukan ke dalam lubang kancing dan sepatu boot dipaksa masuk ke dalam kaki mulusnya ini dan Hinata mengeluarkan satu kata," Ouuccch".

Kaki mulus Hinata lecet karena dipaksa. Padahal ada resletingnya. Memang tidak berdarah, tapi tetap saja sakit.

Sontak Neji langsung melepas ikata yang ada di kepalanya dan berteriak," Apa yang terjadi ?!".

" KYYAAAAAAA", jerit Hinata

" Sudahlah. Kau sudah mengenakan baju", jawab Neji dengan santai

" b-bukan itu. A-a-aku…a-aku…aku mau b-bersin bukan dengan h-hal itu", jelas Hinata dengan memegangi hidungnya yang memerah sekarang.

" Hhhhmmmmmm. Yasudahlah. Mana kakimu yang terluka", sekarang Neji mau beraksi menjadi dokter

Telunjuk kecilnya menunjuk kedua betisnya yang beset sekarang. Dan lukanya lumayan panjang.

Dan Neji mengambil obat minyak dan perban. Dengan perlahan Neji mengoleskan obat minyak. Taku terasa sakit pada kaki Hinata. Dan sekarang gentian suster Hanabi yang memerban.

Sambil menunggu Hanabi memerban kedua kaki Hinata, Neji melihatu sepatu Hinata. Dan iru embuat suaranya keluar," Hei, sepatu ini ka nada resletingnya. Kenapa tidak dibuka saja?"

" Benar juga ya….Hinata-chan kenapa kau tidak membuka resleting sepatunya?", bals Hanabi yang masih konsen dengan kerjaanya

" Ya jangan salahkan Hinata. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Juga itu kan ide mu", balas Neji

" Tapi inikan sepatu milik Hinata-chan. Jangan bentak aku!"

" Kau seharusnya memperhatikan sepatunya dahulu. Kau memang pantas dibentak"

Mereka berdua terus saja berdebat yang membuat Hinata malas medengar dan rasa sungkan. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa diam saja. Hinata sedang berfikir-fikir apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Tak lama Hinata mengeluarkan suara kecil dan lembutnya yang dari tadi tersimpan di dalam pita suaranya," H-hei! Berhenti". Berulang kali ia mengatakan hal itu tapi tak dingar oleh Neji dan Hanabi sampai ia kesal," HEI! BERHENTI!", jerit Hinata yang membuat Neji dan Hanabi berhenti bersuara dan langsung melihatnya.

" G-gomenasai. Gara-gara aku k-kalian jadi b-begini", setelah Hinata menjerit, ia meminta maaf

" Tidak, kau tidak merepotkanku. Ini tugas sebagai kakak yang baik", tutur Neji sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hinata

" Sama, sebagai adik yang baik aku juga akan menolong kakakku", ganti Hanabi yang bertutur dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat

" S-sudah c-cukup H-hanabi", kata Hinata karena kehabisan nafas.

Melihat kejadian tersebut Neji agak iri. Dan Hinata melihat wajah iri Neji.

" Aku tidak akan melupakanmu Neji-nii", bisik Hinata dengan lembut sambil memeluk Neji dan Neji membalas pelukannya. Sesama saudara, jadi tak apa kalau berpelukan. Agak lama mereka berpelukan sampai Hanabi bersuara," EHEM!". Mereka berdua langsung melepas pelukan dan melepas blush pada wajah mereka masing-masing.

" Ayo berangkat", ketus Hanabi sambil memalingkan wajah dan tubuhnya.

Neji dan Hinata hanya menyengir melihat adik kecilnya ini. Sambil cengar-cengir, Hinata dan Neji berpamitan pada tou-san Hinata dan Hanabi. Hyuuga HIashi.

Di mobil….

Selama di mobil, hanya ada keheningan yang menemani perjalanan mereka.

(HINATA POV)

Selama di mobil hanya ada keheningan. Biasanya Neji yang membuka keramaian atau Hanabi. Tapi kali tidak keduanya. Aku juga bingung, ini perjalanan menuju mana. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi aku mengurungkan ke inginanku. Takut membuyarkan konsentrasi Neji yang sedang menyetir.

Aku masuk ke dalam khayalan. Khayalan kalau mimpi yang semalam terjadi sungguhan. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mimpi itu sungguhan. Tiba-tiba aku merinding saat rambutku disentuh oleh Hanabi. Dan aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang.

" Jangan menoleh Hinata-chan, aku sedang mengepang 2 rambutmu", protes Hanabi

" Eh?! Jangan Hanabi, aku tidak suka", balik protesku

" Benar Hanabi, jangan", sahut Neji

" N-neji-nii pusatkan p-perhatianmu p-pada jalan"

" Entah. Pusatkan perhatianmu"

" Diam kau Hanabi"

" Kau seharusnya yang diam"

" Hanabi jangan membentak Neji-nii. Neji-nii t-tetaplah konsentrasi"

" Tidak Hinata, Hanabi memang harus diceramahi"

(HINATA END POV)

Di dalam mobil terjadi kegaduhan yang biasa terjadi jika berlibur atau pergi kemana saja. Tapi itu sudah biasa terjadi. Neji terus menceramahi Hanabi dan sebaliknya, sedangkan Hinata menegor mereka berdua tapi mereka berdua tetap mengela. Tapi itu terjadi jika sopir. Sangat hebat sopir tersebut bisa mendengan ocehan mereka bertiga. Tapi ini baru kedua kalinya keturunan Hyuuga di lepas kendali oleh Hiashi. Mungkin karena sudah besar. Jalan yang berkelok-kelok tidak membuat mereka berhenti gaduh. Tiap pinggir jalan di beri pembatas karena di balik jalan tersebut adalah jurang. Itu jalan jika mau keluar dari kota Konoha.

Sampai akhirnya kegaduhan berhenti saat Hinata menjerit," Neji-ni awas ada truck di depan !".

Hinata menjerit takut. Takut jika Neji menabrak truk tadi.

Neji berhasil menghindar dari truck tersebut. Tapi tidak dengan pembatas jalan di depan yang tidak bisa Neji hindari. Sampai akhirnya mobil Volvo silver yang memuat tiga orang Hyuuga tersebut terperosok ke dalam jurang.

Mobil yang bagus dan mulus menjadi penyok tak karuan bentuknya karena terguling-guling selama menuruni jurang.

Kaca depan, samping kanan, kiri, dan spion pecah bahkan hancur.

Keadaan di dalam sangat buruk. Mereka bertiga menjerit sekeras mungkin.

Kemungkinan kepala mereka bocor. Terlebihi penerus Hyuuga ini, Hinata. Kepalanya sudah bocor ditambah kejadian ini. Dan kemungkinan besar tulang mereka banyak yang patah.

Sampai akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti mengguling karena sudah berada di dasar jurang. Dan terdengar suara ledakan yang keras

DUUAAARRRR!

Kobaran api menyala-nyala dari mobil si ketiga Hyuuga ini.

Owari

* * *

**Tuh kan aneh...  
**

**ya...masih junior...  
**

**Tapi tolong di review ya...supaya makin baik di cerita lainnya...**

**Arigatouuuuu**


End file.
